


Reading is Always Healthy

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [35]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared reads fanfiction, M/M, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So what about a fic where Jared is bored one night, and reads some emails or tweets that a fan sent, and its a link to either a wincest or J2 fanfic. And Jared gets tired of fans sending him stuff like that, so he just decided to read it and see what all the fuss is about. And in the middle of it, he gets like... Really hot and bothered. Afterwards he looks at Jensen differently, and can't get the image of Dean/Jensen fucking him... And Jensen notices and talks to him about it, and they have sex... Top!Jensen please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading is Always Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> none of the stories i mention Jared reading are real fics. i just came up with the first lines. Unless there IS a story with those beginning lines in which case they are fics that exist. i'm babbling. just read the story.

**Prompt** : So what about a fic where Jared is bored one night, and reads some emails or tweets that a fan sent, and its a link to either a wincest or J2 fanfic. And Jared gets tired of fans sending him stuff like that, so he just decided to read it and see what all the fuss is about. And in the middle of it, he gets like... Really hot and bothered. Afterwards he looks at Jensen differently, and can't get the image of Dean/Jensen fucking him... And Jensen notices and talks to him about it, and they have sex... Top!Jensen please?

 

It was cute, Jared could admit. The fans were incredibly persistent about their beliefs. Sam and Dean were definitely secretly fucking, and Jared and Jensen were in love. He and Jensen were bombarded with links. Misha enjoyed dramatic Shakespeare readings of the dirtier fics but Jensen and Jared always left the room before that.

But it was 11:30 and Jensen was in Richardson with his family for the weekend. He couldn’t call his friend like Jared always did when he was bored, but he couldn’t sleep either. Which is how Jared found himself at the computer with his Twitter open. He scrolled through his tweets until he came across one with a link to a story. What were they called? Fanfiction?

The first one he opened he immediately closed. Jared was brave, but he was _not_ reading a story that started out as, “Sam’s dusty, pink asshole winked up at Dean from where he was bent over the Impala”. He clinked on the next link and after scrolling through a few he managed to find a tamer one. It was short, only a few thousand words. It was one with Jared and Jensen—fans called them J2, apparently—where Jared was Jensen’s sub.

The kinks listed were not as tame as Jared originally believed but the story wasn’t that bad. In fact, he found himself becoming invested in it. Jensen was a firm yet loving Dom to Jared. He hadn’t encountered anything like it before and it was strangely intriguing. In the story, Jared was taken care of. He was adored and loved in a way he hadn’t been since Sandy. Jensen _cherished_ him.

And fuck, the kinks were a lot hotter than Jared initially believed. Jensen had him spread out on his bed and was doing something called “rimming”. Jared couldn’t imagine anyone putting his tongue there but apparently in the story it made him “writhe like a bitch in heat”.

Jared felt a weird sensation and he realized that he was getting _hard_. Reading about Jensen sticking his tongue in Jared’s ass was actually turning him on. He shifted in his seat and palmed his cock. This was wrong. Jensen was his best friend. It was just because Jared hadn’t gotten laid in months. His dick was neglected and he’d probably get turned on if a light breeze grazed his crotch.

Jared scrolled down the page. Jensen was grabbing lube. Jared swallowed heavily. He knew where the story was going. Jared wasn’t completely naïve; he knew what two men would do with lube. But he kept going. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Jared obviously was right. Jensen spanked Jared until he was raw and now he had his fingers up his ass.

Jared’s erection hadn’t wilted a bit. In fact, he may have gotten harder. Jensen’s cock was starting to push into Jared and they were both moaning about how good it felt.

Jared wasn’t proud of what he did next.

His sweatpants were loose and Jared slid a hand inside. He moved his hand back to cup his ass. It felt weird to have his hand there. But fanficiton-Jared seemed to really like it. So how bad could it be? He put a finger against his hole. The sensation was foreign and Jared pushed the very tip of his finger inside. Jared gasped. It burned and Jared couldn’t _imagine_ having something big like a grown man’s dick up his ass.

Jared removed his finger immediately and closed the tab. The last words he read were about Jensen’s perfect, pink mouth widening in orgasm. Jared stood up and waddled up to bed, his own jeans sticky with the orgasm Jared pretended not having.

*

When Jensen returned the next day, Jared could hardly look him in the eyes. Thankfully, Jensen was exhausted and barely kept his eyes open enough to give Jared a hug and a hello before passing out on the couch. Jared tucked a blanket over him and turned on his laptop. Twitter was still open in a tab.

Jared snapped a picture of Jensen sleeping and considered posting it, but the image felt private. Jensen looked peaceful and quiet. It was a moment for Jared and Jensen only.

But it didn’t stop him from opening a few other links to Fanfiction. He didn’t understand why, but the fics where Jared was being taken by Jensen were his favorites. Jared didn’t consider himself submissive but he was oddly turned on by the idea of Jensen’s fingers probing inside him.

Jared glanced towards the couch. Jensen’s mouth was open slightly and his breathing was loud and even. Jared stuck his finger in his mouth and got it wet before sliding it down his pants and closer to his ass. He shimmied his pants down to his knees. He pressed his wet finger against his asshole and took a deep breath. When he pushed in this time, there was less of a burn than last night. Now he understood why all the fanfiction included lube. It was much easier to push his finger inside when it wasn’t completely dry.

His eyes glanced up briefly and saw Jensen sleeping. His arms were around his pillow and Jared could barely see one of Jensen’s hands. Jared imagined it was _Jensen’s_ fingers inside him and giving Jared his full concentration like he was the most important person in Jensen’s world. Jared gasped and twitched and was hit with an intense orgasm.

Come splattered on his hand and Jared looked up at his sleeping friend. _I’m going to hell_.

*

Jared was an addict. He’d limit himself to short fics once a day, but that turned into short fics twice a day, and then it escalated to multi-chaptered fics. When Jared was still up at 1:00 am desperately trying to figure out what would happen in the forbidden romance between Jensen the valiant nobleman and Jared the slave, while jerking off to the image of Jensen tearing off Jared’s tiny loincloth and fucking him in the stables, he knew he had a problem. He’d bookmarked a fic where Sam and Dean were going undercover at a gay strip club and was about to open it but stopped himself.

 _Limits, Jared, limits_ , he told himself. Damn those fans for sending him these links. Returning to set would be slow torture.

Apparently even filming 16 hours a day couldn’t slow down Jared’s avid reading. In breaks Jared would grab his phone and open a fic, or dash to his trailer and begin a new chapter in his latest conquest. Jared knew he had to quit when he almost called in sick to finish a story where Sam was Dean’s loyal sex kitten.

But he didn’t.

And like all addictions, it was starting to affect his daily life. He could barely look at Jensen without imagining him standing over Jared with a paddle or a bottle of lube. If the fans didn’t think Sam and Dean were fucking at this point, they definitely would think that now. Jared watched the dailies and couldn’t believe that no one had noticed how he looked at Jensen.

Jensen’s lips were soft and plush and pink and Jared wondered what they’d feel like around his cock.

Jensen’s teeth gnawed on his lips when he was nervous and then his tongue came out to soothe it and Jared wanted that tongue in his ass.

Jensen’s legs spread wide in his chair and Jared imagined his cock in his ass.

Even Jared’s dreams were taunted by Jensen, naked and licking over Jared’s body before fucking him passionately. He was close to going insane, and yet he kept reading those stupid fanfics.

*

“Wanna grab a beer, man?” Jensen asked.

Jared jumped at the sudden question and immediately closed Safari. He tucked his phone into his pocket and put on the most innocent smile he could come up with. “Sure! Why not?”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been acting kind of weird lately, dude. Is everything okay?”

“Weird? Me?” Jared blinked unknowingly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, man. Anything you say.” Jensen clapped his shoulder. “Now buy me a beer. I want to celebrate two whole days of freedom.”   
“Weekends were the greatest creation of all time,” Jared agreed. “Saturday and Sunday. Love ‘em.”

Jensen drove them to the closest bar. “Go get us a table, I’ll grab a couple of beers.”

Jared nodded and snagged a table close to the TV. There was a hockey game on and Jared relaxed with the sport.

A hand plunked beer in front of him. “Drink up.”

Jared grinned his thanks at Jensen. Jensen opened his mouth but a body jostled him from the side and Jensen fell into Jared’s lap. Jensen’s hands grabbed Jared’s hips to stabilize himself and Jared gasped. His mind went straight to Dean clutching Sam’s hips while he fucked him after a hunt and Jared’s cock started to fatten.

“Sorry, dude.” Jensen pushed himself off Jared with an apologetic smile.

“No worries,” Jared squeaked. He crossed his legs to cover up the erection but his knee bumped the table and both beers wobbled slightly.

“Jay!” Jensen reached across the table and grasped his shoulder. “Something’s up with you.”

“No, nothing is,” Jared lied. “I’m gonna hit the head. Be right back.” He shoved himself away from the table and raced to the bathroom.

Jared splashed some water on his face and tried to calm down. He willed his erection to die and to Jared’s great relief, it did.

When Jared got back to the table, Jensen had Jared’s phone in his hands and a confused look on his face. “What’s this?” He asked when Jared reached him. He waved the phone, which was still open to Jared’s latest fic.

“Oh, um, I don’t—no idea,” Jared lied.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “We’re going home and we’re going to talk about this.”

The ride home was quiet. Jared kept his eyes out the window and his throat felt dry. He wobbled into the house after Jensen and tried not to cry with the image of his best friend telling him what a sick, perverted fuck he was.

“How long have you been reading them?” Jensen asked.

“A few weeks,” Jared admitted.

“I figured.” Jared felt confused and Jensen smirked. “See, Jay, I’ve noticed the way you look at me. You’re practically begging for me to tear your clothes off and spread you open across those stupid prop motel beds.”

Jared’s throat dried up. That was exactly what Jared wanted. “Jen-,”  
“You think I’ve never read them? I have,” Jensen interrupted. “I read about your tan, long, muscled body they describe and the only thing I can think of is how pathetic the descriptions are compared to your real body.” Jensen stroked Jared’s chest. “Sometimes I want to yank the fangirls that drape themselves over you right off your body. They’re begging you to love them, to fuck them, but all you want is a cock up your ass, right?” Jensen kissed Jared’s neck. “You’ve imagined me fucking you into the next century, haven’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Jared said shakily.

“Hm, thought so.” Jensen twisted his hands in Jared’s soft hair. “I want to fuck you so badly.”

“P-please,” Jared breathed. “I want it.”

“Take your clothes off and meet me in my bedroom,” Jensen purred. “I’m gonna grab something and I’ll meet you there.”

Jared was spread out naked on Jensen’s bed when Jensen came into the room. Goosebumps had formed on his arms from the chill and his cock stood proudly erect.

“So beautiful,” Jensen breathed. “Turn over for me, Jay.”

“Wanna see your face,” Jared pleaded.

Jensen kissed him. It was their first kiss and Jared melted into a puddle of lust and longing. “Next time,” Jensen promised. Jared nodded, still dazed from the kiss, and turned onto his stomach.

Jensen’s firm hands started to rub out the knots in Jared’s back and he sighed contentedly. Jensen’s hands sank lower until they were roaming across his ass. He used two thumbs to pry Jared’s cheeks apart and silently admired his gorgeous costar.

“So beautiful,” Jensen repeated. Jared wiggled his ass.

“I thought you were going to fuck me?” Jared taunted. “Or have you run out of energy already?”

Jensen growled. Jared knew that Jensen could never resist a jab at his manliness. The snap of a lube container sent Jared’s heart racing in anticipation. “Ready?” Jensen asked.

“More than,” Jared replied fervently.

Jared felt the cold touch of one of Jensen’s fingers against his ass. He pushed inside and it felt a hundred times better than his own finger. It was cold and slippery and part of Jared’s body demanded that the intruder be pushed out, but the other part kept screaming, “Yes, yes, yes!”

Jared decided to listen to that part. He loved the feeling of Jensen inside him. It was ecstasy. Jensen added another two fingers and waited for Jared’s okay. “Gonna put my dick it now, okay?”  
“I know how sex works, Jen,” Jared huffed. “And I’ll find someone else to do it if you’re not man enough to—oh god, you’re huge!”

“Does it hurt?” Jensen asked.

“A little,” Jared admitted. “But it’s good hurt. More, Jen! I can take it.”

Jensen pushed the rest of his cock inside Jared. “Jesus, you feel amazing.”

“Move, please!” Jared demanded.

“Pushy bottom,” Jensen muttered. “In the stories you are much more submissive.”

Jared snorted. “Well if you’d rather read those than fuck me, I can manag-,”

The air was shoved out of his lungs when Jensen pulled out and then slammed back into him. Jensen’s cock could reach places Jared never could reach with his fingers. Jared was reduced to moans and pleas as Jensen pounded into him. “Like that?” Jensen panted.

“So good,” Jared groaned. “Jen, Jen, Jensen!”

“You feel amazing, Jay,” Jensen sighed. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna-,”

Jared felt Jensen’s come spurt into the condom. “Jesus,” Jared spasmed and then his orgasm painted his bedspread.

“So,” Jensen started. “Better than fanfiction?”  
Jared chuckled. “So much better.”

“Some of them weren’t half bad,” Jensen commented. “Maybe we should roleplay one.”

Jared choked on his spit. “You’re joking.”

Jensen pushed his hips against Jared’s thigh and he could feel Jensen’s cock. “Gimme ten minutes.”

Jared sniggered. “Find the one with the cowboy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can still request fics if you want but it might be a little longer because i've started school. i'll still post them, no worries!


End file.
